Twilight ~ Ember LeCourt
"I have been through a lot. You don't know who your messing with" ''-Ember to the Voltrui'' Demetria Ember Le Court was born on October 3rd, 1782. Her mother and '' father had been run away from heaven and Hell. They had had enough of the war that had been going on for thousands of years. So they decided to live on Earth away from it. Getting together they had a little girl. Demi. They taught her both their ways and their languages. Latin and English. As a little girl she mixed through them both. But when they died she lost everything. She didn't even know who she was or what she was. When she turned eighteen in 1800 she finally found out that she was a hybrid. After the Angels and Demon's fighting over her necklace that her parents gave her. She destroyed it and they left her alone thinking she had no powers or abilities left. They were wrong. She had the ability to animate things Still. Which lead to her travels around the world. She was never satisfied with sitting still. Biography When she visited Italy, she was noticed by the Voltrui. They had apparently been keeping an eye on her the full time she was visiting the place. Bringing her up against the Court, Ember was introduced to her very first vampires and offered to become one. Which she declined. Aro was disappointed although he extended his offer for her to stay and perharps change her mind. Where both Jane and Alec were curious to try there abilities on her just like Aro himself. But Ember had had time to develop her Animating Abilities and work them in her own mind and in other people. Twilight Saga New Moon She could switch off the part that made them able to use there powers; which only made Aro more interested. During her stay in the Voltrui place, an young man came in wishing to die. Edward Cullen. She stuck to the shadows curious about what the Voltrui did and also curious about this man that Aro seemed to think it was such a waste to get rid of. He seemed to be wanting to die because his mate was dead. So he was going to expose himself to the human community. But not before long he was back with his mate and a pixie haired girl which seemed to cause more uproar with the Voltrui that Ember thought would happen. Curious about these Cullens and there different coloured eyes, Ember approached them after they moved away from the Voltrui house. Alice was thrilled although knowing what was going to happen, and Ember asked her questions and questions about her abilites and how far they moved. She did the same with Edward, as well as asking them how they lived. Alice and Edward took her home to the rest of the Cullens hoping that Carlisle would be able to explain better about things. ''"Your sort of small and bounce like me. You'll be fun to go shopping with. I hope you like shopping. And a party. Oh when's your birthday? Well that doesn't matter we can have a party anyway" ''-Alice on Ember'' '' At Forks, Ember lived for a while with the Cullen's learning everything she could with them as well as learning what each of their abilities were. Challenged to an arm wrestling contest with Emmett she declined knowing that Immortals although a little bit faster and stronger than humans were no match for vampires. But she was happy to bounce around and be part of the family. Ember was more excited when Bella mentioned werewolves though having always been interested in the dog legend herself. Being taken over to the La Push community she was introduced to Jacob Black and they got on easily and fast having a laugh from day one with her bouncey and happy self. Ember decided to stay with the Black boy even when Bella went back to Forks with Edward. Jacob introduced the Immortal to the rest of the pack where she was then imprinted on by Paul Loute. Eclipse Breaking Dawn Part 1 ''"We don't get to pick who we imprint on Angel, it's like our soul mates just happen to be right there in front of us" ''-Paul explain it to Ember. '' Ember spent most of her time over with the Pack and Paul after that until the Cullen's needed help with Victoria in the fight against the newborns. She learned to fight with the vampires and werewolves although went mostly to cut of parts of the brain that made the vampire part of them. As well as to start there hearts and make them human. Which stunned and helped kill a few. During the fight she was hurt and bitten by a vampire although she didn't begin the transition. The bite only left a mark and got her imprint to panic. Her Angelic and Demonic like qualities they automatically healed her from the bite not allowing her to change into anything else but the hybrid she was. Paul had a temper on him that Ember could soothe and most of the time she did spend it down in la Push with the boys, enjoying there bonfires and games. But every once in a while she liked to dip back into the vampires life and see what they had going on. She was interested to see where Carlisle worked and started to train as a nurse with him. Figuring she could use it in the future even if she didn't want to always be it. Breaking Dawn Part 2 During the fight with the Voltrui in Breaking Dawn, Ember stood witness with the rest of the Cullens and there friends to make sure they wouldn't fight. She became quick friends with the young Hybrid even though they weren't the same it was good to know that she wasn't the only mixed breed out there. Quotes Triva Category:Vampires Category:Females